


Blood Moon Masquerade

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, kitsune atsumu, vampire Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Sakusa wished for Atsumu for a thousand years, and now it's up to the blood moon to decide whether it's worth it to grant Sakusa's wish or not.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Blood Moon Masquerade

In Sakusa's a thousand years of existence, he only ever loved one man. A kitsune with dark chocolate-colored hair, bright golden irises that shines brighter than any of the stars that are scattered in the dark night sky, large hooded and slightly droopy eyes that widen in excitement when he sees him, and a lazy smile that would grow wider with every minute they spend together. But in all their meetings in the past thousand years, not once did Sakusa see the kitsune's entire face. He's only had the luxury to see half of Atsumu's face thrice, for kitsunes are only allowed to roam the mundane world wearing a kitsune mask as a tribute to Inari, the God of kitsunes. It was also forbidden for them to introduce themselves, so Sakusa never knew what his name was, and all of their meetings in the past thousand years were cut short by the full moon.

Kitsunes are expected to be in their shrines by the time the full moon arrives to protect the humans from the yokais that run free when the gates from the spirit realm are opened by the full moon. Sakusa understands that it's the kitsune's duty as one of Inarizaki's kitsunes, but Sakusa couldn't help but feel sad every time he needs to say goodbye. He can only meet the kitsune once every three months, making it harder to let go every time. Every meeting was precious to him, and every second was kept within his heart to hold onto until their next meeting.

Sakusa waited every three months and savored the short hours he's spent with the kitsune. He loves the way the kitsune talks without any filter, the way he genuinely smiles at Sakusa like he's the only person that could elicit that kind of smile from the kitsune, the way his laughter would echo in the rose garden behind Sakusa's mansion, and the way his warm hand would graze over Sakusa's cold ones. The simple action makes Sakusa's heart flutter without fail, and the braver the kitsune gets, and the more skin contact they have, the more Sakusa craves for it.

Sakusa wants to keep the kitsune to himself. He wants the kitsune to be his and his alone, so with that thought in mind, he wished for the moon's guidance, that in the next blood moon, the moon will grant his wish and lead him towards this kitsune and bound their souls together.

The blood moon is believed to bound souls together. It is said that if a vampire is desperate and sincere enough, it will bound its soul with the one it yearns for, but only if the blood moon itself believes that their souls are meant to be together for eternity.

In the past thousand years, Sakusa would sit on his roof and stare at the moon, wishing for it to grant his wish. He would look up at the moon with love and desperation swimming in his emerald irises as he whispers, "Please let me have the kitsune that walks with me in my rose garden every three months,"

Sakusa wished every single night, his heart sincere and full of love as he repeats the same wish he's had for the past thousand years, and with every wish comes his growing love and sincerity. He waited patiently with hope in his heart that the blood moon will grant his single wish.

So, when the blood moon came, Sakusa held a masquerade at his mansion. Everyone was invited, from vampires to yokais and kitsunes. The blood moon was an event that not only vampires looked forward to, but yokais and kitsunes as well. The blood moon was originally for the vampires to bound their souls with their pairs and strengthen their love for each other. Still, after a rare occurrence where the blood moon chose to bound a yokai and a vampire, it became an event where everyone was at peace, and the only purpose for their gathering is the hope of having their wish of having their soul bounded to each other be granted.

The night had arrived, and so did the guests, Sakusa's mansion was filled with hopeful chattering and blissful laughter as they wait for the eclipse to happen. Sakusa stood atop the staircase of his mansion as his emeralds search for a specific kitsune who wore a white fox mask. The Inarizaki kitsunes had the most intricate and beautifully designed fox masks, making it difficult to miss them. They usually wear white kosodes and vermillion hakamas that are paired with geta slippers. Their masks usually cover their full faces, but their masks cover only the upper half of their faces to show their respects to the host during balls and parties. They also have fans in their hand and would only use them when their masks are accidentally removed, and they have to cover their faces.

Sakusa's emeralds continue to scan the area, but the fox mask he's familiar with is nowhere in sight. He takes a deep breath and walks down the staircase to mingle with his guests. Maybe the blood moon decided not to grant his wish tonight, but hope didn't leave Sakusa's heart. It was still there, and he was still waiting.

Sakusa continues to roam the ballroom, talking to his guests, and when the eclipse was close, the double entry doors open, and a group of kitsunes wearing white close-fitting shirts with puffed sleeves, black trousers that have high waistbands, and a pair of black boots.

Everyone's attention was turned towards them. They were in awe of witnessing the traditional Inarizaki kitsunes wearing modern-day clothes and abandoning their kosodes and hakamas. Sakusa's heart started to pound against his chest as the group approaches him. Their tails and ears were hidden, making them look like average humans, but their masks screamed who they were, so everyone moved aside to let them walk towards Sakusa without any obstructions.

"My apologies for arriving late," A bi-colored haired man apologizes and bows, followed by all the kitsunes behind him.

"It's fine," Sakusa says, his eyes darting between two dark chocolate hair.

_So, there are two of them._

"Please accept our token of apology," The bi-colored-haired kitsune says as both of the kitsunes with dark chocolate hair approach Sakusa to offer a basket of Kobe beef each. Sakusa's eyes quickly glanced at their eyes, and he smirks when he spots those familiar golden irises he's always admired.

"Thank you, sir?" Sakusa asks for the kitsunes to introduce themselves.

"Kita Shinsuke, head of Inarizaki shrine," The bi-colored-haired man introduces and bows. The two kitsunes step back and stay behind Kita before bowing their heads and introducing themselves.

"We're the Miya twins," They say in unison before raising their heads. The rest had bowed down one by one as they introduce themselves, but Sakusa's attention was all on the kitsune who's knowingly smiling at him.

_Twins, huh?_

Sakusa smiles and nods at them, "Count Sakusa Kiyoomi,"

They exchange smiles and chatted a little before the group turns their back on him. He leaves the beef on the kitchen table and subtly follows the group, eyes locked on one specific kitsune. He watched them chat and banter with each other, a chaotic mess, really fitting for their titles as fox spirits.

Sakusa doesn't enjoy eavesdropping or stalking a group, but Miya made him want to do all those. Sakusa chuckles as he listens to the twins' bantering and jests and rolls his eyes at the absurdities spewing from his beloved kitsune's mouth.

A few minutes pass, and the group scatters. Sakusa takes it as his chance to follow where the kitsune he's been eyeing is going. But as he follows this one particular kitsune, a paper shikigami in the form of a fox blocks him.

"The wrong kitsune, Kiyoomi," The shikigami says, making Sakusa stop on his tracks and mentally face slap because of how stupid he is.

The shikigami disappears, and Sakusa is left there standing and wondering where to find the kitsune, that is until blue hitodamas lit his way and another shikigami shows up in front of him and guides him to his rose garden. Sakusa chuckles and thinks, _"of course he'll come here,"_

Sakusa is guided towards the garden pavilion where the kitsune stood, eyes looking up at the eclipse.

"Don't you think the pair chosen this year would be lucky?" The kitsune asks the moment he feels Sakusa's presence behind him.

"I know. But I hope it's us because I wished for you for a thousand years, Miya," Sakusa admits as he walks towards the kitsune.

The kitsune laughs, and it makes Sakusa's heart melt, "I did too, even though I'm a kitsune, I wished for the blood moon to choose us tonight. I also wished to Inari, for you know, good measures. Also, it's Atsumu, Miya Atsumu,"

Sakusa wraps his arms around Atsumu's waist and buries his face into his neck and disregarding rules and traditions just for this one night, "then it doesn't matter if the blood moon doesn't choose us tonight or if Inari chooses not to grant your wish."

Atsumu raises his hand and combs through Sakusa's dark curly locks as he says, "I know, but having the blood moon choose us would feel nice,"

They remained in comfortable silence until the eclipse had finally completely covered the moon, and the blood moon has appeared. They close their eyes in anticipation, hoping the blood moon would choose them tonight despite knowing that they mutually pine for each other.

A commotion happens inside the mansion as the blood moon appears. The entire mansion was illuminated by the blood-red color the moon was emitting. They all waited for the light to focus on a couple. Everyone's hearts were on their throats as they wait for the possibility of being chosen. When the moonlight's focus moves outside, everyone follows and sees how the blood moon had chosen the couple who stands inside the pavilion, backs turned to the crowd that stood behind them.

Everyone claps their hands, and the couple turns around. That's when they noticed the red spotlight on them. They look at each other with smiles on their faces before wrapping their arms around each other once more.

"Atsumu, you may take down your mask," Kita announces, making both of them turn to him. "You have my blessings, but the final blessing comes from your brother,"

Atsumu turns to his brother with the brightest smile the entire Inarizaki had ever witnessed, "'Samu?"

Osamu takes a deep breath and looks at Sakusa. The latter could feel his heart in his throat as he waits. His heart was beating erratically as he anticipates Osamu's blessing. Atsumu intertwines their fingers to comfort Sakusa, and Sakusa swears he almost fainted from the mixture of intense anxiety and overwhelming bliss.

"Good luck suffering for the rest of your immortal life, Sakusa. No returns allowed," Osamu says with a genuine smile of happiness for his brother. Atsumu frowns and growls before walking to Osamu and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, 'Samu," Atsumu thanks as he sobs into his brother's shoulder. Osamu wraps his arms around Atsumu's shoulder and pats his back, "be sure to not make his life miserable,"

Atsumu smacks his brother's back, and the latter does the same before they laugh and tell each other, "love ya, scrub,"

They part from each other, and Atsumu returns under the moonlight with Sakusa. He looks into those dark emeralds and chuckles before holding his mask, "are you sure you won't run away when the mask is off?"

"Not a chance, I wished for you, and I'll love you no matter what you look like," Sakusa says as he takes Atsumu's free hand in his.

Everyone watches as they witness one of Inarizaki's kitsunes remove his mask. It had been a tradition for the Inarizaki kitsunes not to show their faces to anyone outside the Inarizaki shrine. Hence, it's everyone's first time seeing what an Inarizaki kitsune looks like.

Atsumu gulps, and Sakusa could feel Atsumu's nervous trembling as he slowly removes the mask. Sakusa squeezes Atsumu's hand to comfort him and looks him straight in his eyes, "I can tell how gorgeous you are just by looking at the lower half of your face, so don't be scared of taking off your mask, Atsumu,"

Atsumu smiles and whispers, "I can't believe I got you, Kiyoomi,"

"I'm the one who should be saying that," Sakusa whispers back and bites his bottom lip to hide the smile growing on his face.

"Stop hiding your smile, Kiyoomi!" Atsumu pouts and jokingly slaps Sakusa's shoulder. The latter laughs and runs his thumb through Atsumu's cheek.

"C'mon, remove the mask. Everyone's waiting for the blood moon dance," Sakusa coaxes and helps Atsumu take off his mask.

Sakusa freezes when he finally sees Atsumu's face. The guests' gasps and the chattering starts, which made Atsumu feel insecure. He could feel his heart racing, and he starts to fiddle with the lace that stopped on his midsection.

"You look gorgeous," Sakusa whispers and cups Atsumu's cheeks between his palms.

Sakusa's eyes were locked on Atsumu's as he takes the kitsune's hands in his. They started to glide in the garden, feet moving without much thought. They were drowning in each other's presence, the audience has gone from their view, and all they could focus on were each other. There was no music to guide them, but they were totally in sync despite dancing for the first time together. Neither of them stepped on each other's feet as they continue to dance on the trimmed grass of Sakusa's rose garden with the blood moon illuminating them, the red spotlight following them as they move around.

The crowd watched as two bounded souls dance in the garden without a care in the world. Everyone could see the love in their eyes as they stare into each other's souls. They were witnesses to two souls becoming one, and no one could argue with the blood moon's decision of choosing them.

Everyone watched with satisfaction, their hearts swelling with love and support for the couple, and as the eclipse slowly pass by. The dance draws to its end, everyone's heart started to race in anticipation as they wait for the final act of the blood moon soul bounding, and that's the first kiss the couple will ever share.

"May I, Atsumu?" Sakusa asks once they finished dancing, the red luminescence slowly fading as the eclipse gradually passes by the moon.

"You may, Kiyoomi," Atsumu says and takes a deep as Sakusa leans in to press their lips together.

The kiss was slow and passionate. Their lips moved slowly as they express the love they had for each other in the past thousand years. It was the first kiss they ever shared, and despite the yearning, they've felt for each other throughout those years, the kiss wasn't rushed. Instead, it was savored and treasured, and by the time the eclipse had passed, and the blood moon had vanished, the kiss was over, and their foreheads rested against each other, their eyes closed as they catch their breath.

"I've loved you for a thousand years, and yet I feel like I can love you for a thousand more," Sakusa whispers as he slowly opens his eyes to look deep into Atsumu's.

"The time we spent waiting and yearning were worth it. Time has brought your heart to me, and I'll love you for a thousand years more, Kiyoomi," Atsumu whispers, and they smile at each other before turning to the crowd who witnessed their soul bounding.

Everyone cheered, and the couple looked at each other before following the crowd that went back to the mansion to celebrate.

"For another thousand years," Sakusa whispers as he slips a golden ring he pulled from his pocket past Atsumu's ring finger.

"For another thousand years," Atsumu repeats and kisses the back of Kiyoomi's hand before they return to the mansion, hand in hand, to celebrate with everyone as they look forward to another thousand years of loving each other.


End file.
